Monsters in White Chapel
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: A couple of the guys and ghouls take a trip to White Chapel, and make some friends there...
1. Meet the monster's

**In white Chapel one day before Halloween. **

"Rory I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell that can turn you into a sandwich," Ethan told him, Rory just ignored him. Benny walked up to the both of them, "Hey Benny tell Ethan that there's a spell that can-" Benny rolled his eyes, "Turn you into a sandwich, you asked me that yesterday!" He exclaimed. "Oh c'mon dude, don't tell me you actually bought this stupid monster mash video game!" Benny laughed taking the video game out of Ethan's back pack. "Well Rory's a monster," He grabbed the game back. "That's why I called it stupid, cause Rory's a monster and he's stupid," Benny laughed once more.

Scarah, Operetta, Billy,Toralei, Johnny and Spectra 'walked' (some floated) on (or above) the concrete. Rory's attention was brought to the purple haired ghost that was being pulled out of the air by her two best friends.

"You can't be floating you two, this is a normie town!" Scarah whispered, Johnny floated onto the ground just like Spectra. "Look at those babes over there!" Benny smiled, looking at Toralei. "Guys I don't think those are people!" Ethan exclaimed. "Dude I bet they're just really into Halloween, and dress up two days before it.." Benny said as he looked to his side and then saw Rory with Spectra.

"Hi I'm Rory, and you are?" He smiled, a red blush crossed her pale cheeks. Ethan and Benny rushed over there to see what was going on. "Oh um hello, we're sorry about our friend here, he's harmless," Benny grabbed Rory, "Yea well I'm not!" Toralei hissed, showing fangs. "AH!" The three boys yelled.

"Toralei, you idiot I knew we shouldn't have brought you to White Chapel!" Grumbled the young phantom. "Wait a minute you guys are real monsters?" Rory asked. "No way!" Johnny said with sarcastic tone. Rory jumped up and down, "Cool me and my two friends Sarah and Erica are monsters too! Well Erica's not really my friend but she's a monster!" Rory smiled.

Erica and Sarah walked up to the boys and ghouls. "Okay, who are your weird lookin' friends?" Erica asked, looking at the ghouls then noticing Billy and Johnny. "And who are these cuties?"

"Well this is Billy or Invisa-Billy, and this is Johnny ma' Boyfriend, so back off normie!" Exclaimed the redhead. Erica showed her fangs in a angry way, and then Toralei stepped in to save her fang-less friend. "I'd back off if I was you, Vampy!" She growled. "Listen here kitty lets just-"

"STOP!" Sarah shouted but not getting their attention.

So Operetta did her signature super sonic singing to get everyone's attention. "La!"

"Ow!" Erica shouted, "Dude what the fang was that 'retta you know I have a sensitive hearing, hello WERECAT!" Growled the werecat. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ethan asked. "We came to see what you guys were up to, but instead I think she shattered my eardrum!" Sarah complained, "You get used to it!" The MonsterHigh guys and ghouls all said, well everyone apart from Operetta. "Sorry darlin', I didn' mean ta' hurt ya'll," She smiled.

"Okay so why are the Monster's here?" Benny asked. Scarah stepped forward, "We are from New Salem and our Headmistress, Miss Bloodgood, said that to expand Monster kindness we have to bring other teenage monsters into a safe environment, which is our school, MonsterHigh," Scarah explained. "And we heard that White Chapel was usually the place were weird things happen, not that we're weird, you know what never mind," Toralei purred.

"Hey what's this?" Operetta grabbed the monster mash video game out of Ethan's back pack. "Oh no that's just-" Ethan said but then got cut off by Operetta, "The monster mash video game I keep hearin' 'bout, man how I wish I could play it!" She exclaimed reading the back of the box.

Billy nudged Johnny and pointed at Operetta and Ethan, "Looks like normie's hittin' on your ghoulfriend!" He laughed. Johnny just folded his arms across his chest, not believing Billy. But then saw Ethan and Operetta laughing, "Okay so maybe the normies hitting on Operetta, who cares? not me.." He lied.


	2. Jealousy and Vampire bites

**BTW I don't own Ke$ha, or her song die young, I just thought it would have been ironic to be playing. **

**Rated k plus**

**Warning: MAY CONTAIN VAMPIRE BITES! **

* * *

**In white Chapel, Halloween night.**

"You nerds really know how to trow a Halloween party, not!" Toralei exclaimed. Scarah and Billy were on the dance floor, well dancing, Spectra and Erica were talking and Johnny was watching Operetta and Ethan talk about video games.

"Oh but my problem is that when I use the mist spell things blur and the game kinda changes," Ethan complained, "Oh didn' ya' hear, myth monsters got recalled," She told him.

Billy took a break from dancing to talk to his buddy. "Hey dude, oh wait a sec, Operetta and Ethan are still talking, you must be so jealous," Billy laughed, Johnny shook his head. "Why would I be jealous?" Responded the ghost. "You know what I never knew, I never knew Operetta was a secret game nerd,"

Operetta and Ethan started laughing, "My, my Ethan you are so funny," She smiled.

"Okay maybe I'm a little jealous," He confessed. "Oh you are mega jelly!" Billy said as Johnny raised both his eye brows. Benny tapped Billy's shoulder which made both of them turn around. "Here even though I think you guys are crazy for thinking that Ethan flirtin' with your little lady, take this rubber band," Benny gave Johnny the rubber band. "Every time you think Operetta's flirting with Ethan, or whenever you feel like punching Ethan because he's flirting with her, snap the band," Benny walked off.

"Oh shucks darlin'" He heard her laugh.

Johnny snapped the rubber band multiple times, "Ow, Ow, OW, MEGA... MONSTER... OW!"

"I think your gonna burst the veins in your wrist," Billy laughed walking back over to Scarah.

* * *

"Hey Sarah you wanna ditch these monster freaks and go to one of the vampire Halloween party's?" Erica asked. Sarah shook her head, "These guys are actually really fun, I think I'll stay," She smiled. "Well If I stay here any longer I think me and werekitty over there are gonna fall out," Erica walked away from Sarah, noticing the lonely ghost.

* * *

Erica walked over to Johnny, swaying her blonde hair around. "Hey I thought you'd be with your girlfriend, but hey she looks like she's having a nice time," She laughed. "What do you want?" Johnny looked to his side. "You want Ethan to back off of, whatever her name is, right?" Erica smiled just before he nodded. "Fight fire with fire, you flirt with someone else,like me," Johnny raised an eye brow at her offer, looked at his ghoulfriend and some magical normie flirt it up, then looked at Erica. "What you only like redheads?" She joked.

* * *

Ke$ha's _'die young' _was blasting through the speakers, which was ironic because half of them were already dead, Erica then pulled Johnny onto the dance floor. Operetta saw this, she wanted to pull out Erica's hair extensions or slap Johnny right across his pale face, possibly both. She stomped over to Erica and her boyfriend.

"What the fang do you think your doing?!" She exclaimed. "What am _I _doing? Oh please girl you've been flirting with Ethan all night!" Erica yelled back at her. Operetta was shocked at what Erica had just said, "Fur-real? We were talkin' 'bout video games, if you call that flirtin', I thank you don't know what flirtin' is!"

"Hey ghosty! Stay away from my Erica!" Rory shouted super speeding next to his fellow vampire.

"Well Johnny seems to think I do," She laughed.

"What?!" He butted in.

"Yea right, like he likes a ghoul like ya'll!" Operetta exclaimed. She made two fists, probaly about to punch Erica, she swung to slap her but missed as Erica ducked,

Erica then grabbed Operetta and bit her neck.

"ERICA!" Everyone shouted as the humans fled the house.

Operetta stumbled a bit then fell to the floor, all of them gathered around her. Blood dripped down her neck fast. "Ew..her blood is flat cold!" Erica shouted spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Operetta! Talk to me!" Johnny exclaimed trying to shake her awake.


	3. Scars

"Erica how could you do this?" Sarah yelled. Erica looked at the redhead who was bleeding, "It was a defence situation!" She exclaimed.

"Operetta c'mon talk to us!" Spectra shook her friend trying to wake her up. Operetta's eyes flickered, she sat up and rubbed her neck. "What,what happened?" She mumbled. Johnny grabbed her and hugged her tight, "Thank god your okay,"

"Check if she has fangs!" Scarah shouted. She grabbed her out of Johnny's arms and open her mouth, "Nope, she's good!"

"Okay but why as she regenerated?" Rory questioned. "I guess phantom's regenerate like vampires," Benny said, Toralei and Johnny helped Operetta up then helped her sit down on the couch. "Well that doesn't make any sense what so ever!" Operetta yelled.

Benny's grandma walked in and saw the monsters. "Benny have you been unearthing the dead again?!" She shouted. "You bring one dog back to life!" He grumbled.

"I feel like I've been bit by a dog," Operetta rubbed her neck again.

"Call me a dog again!" Erica yelled.

His grandma was very confused, and so was everyone else.

"Why would he be unearthing the dead, and why would he be doing it twice, and what dog?" Toralei asked. "Ignore her, I'm Spectra and-"

"We're monsters!" Operetta yelled all the way from the couch.

"Monsters, well okay then.." She walked back off.

Benny and everyone looked confused, "Well that was awkward!" Billy laughed.

* * *

Operetta stood in front of the mirror looking at her neck. "Hey are you alright?" She saw Johnny walk towards her in the mirror. "Yea but I think the bites left a scar, and I have way too many of those!" She sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her take off her mask, "Why couldn't I have been born normal.." She said with a sad expression on her face. "Ya' know I wasn't a ghost before, I was normal human, and sure living had its charm, but if I hadn't.. ya' know died, I wouldn't have met all my friends, or you," He smiled. She smiled softly, "That must be the nicest thang you've said darlin'"

* * *

"Ethan we're home!" His mother yelled, they walked into the kitchen and saw Ethan, Benny and the monsters. "Oh mom these are some friends from-SCHOOL!" He quickly smiled as they all nodded. "Mom this is Scarah,Billy, Toralei,Spectra, Johnny and Operetta," She set her bag on the kitchen table. "You guys must really like Halloween," She smiled. "What are you guys meant to be?"

"Ghost!"

"Yup me too,"

"The invisible man!"

"A werecat,"

"A banshee,"

"A...dead chick from the nineteen fifty's?"

Toralei stood beside Operetta, "That's the best you could come up with?" She whispered, Operetta nodded.

* * *

Johnny,Toralei, Operetta, Scarah, Billy and Spectra walked down one of the streets, "Are you sure your okay 'retta?" Spectra asked floating around, unlike Johnny who prefered to stay just above ground, She nodded.

* * *

**Don't ask me why these chapters are so short, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
